


Only In Her Dreams

by AlexanderTheAmazing



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Soulmate Dream AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheAmazing/pseuds/AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always see her in your dreams. You're not quite sure what she looks like, but you feel like you know her. You just... haven't met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The worst part about dreams is how quickly they're forgotten. Almost every night Yang would have the same dream. Or at least she thinks she did. She can't remember. In her dreams, there's always a girl. The girl has a scar, and she's beautiful. Yang thinks the scar was on her face, but she's not sure. They're together, and they're happy. Where they are doesn't matter because they're so captivated by the other. The joy they feel being together makes everything else in the world irrelevant. The only other thing she can remember is how the girl reminds her of fresh snow. She loves having that dream so much, it almost hurts to wake up and not be with that girl.

Getting breakfast, she saw her sister was already up. Her sister, Ruby, had a bowl of cereal she wasn't focusing on. Ruby had a glazed look on her face, seemingly somewhere else in thought. Ruby mindlessly moved her spoon about. She didn't notice Yang walk in.

"Good morning." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Yang. You have that dream again?" Ruby asked tiredly.

Yang sighed blissfully as she started up the coffee machine.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby smiled.

"What about you? Did you see your soulmate in your dreams again?" Yang teased.

Ruby's face brightened at the mention of her soulmate.

"Yes! I saw them! They were... they... they were like..." Ruby trailed off, "Aauugh, I can't remember." She groaned.

Yang laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you should keep a journal by your bed. You know, write down what they look like when you wake up."

"Easy for you to say. You always have vivid dreams." Ruby whined.

Ruby was right. Her dreams often were very vivid, but not enough to the point where she can remember what that girl looks like.

"By the way, Blake called this morning. She needs your help at that book signing today. Moving books and stuff."

"Ok, are you coming too?" Yang asked.

"I'm helping out Penny with a science project." Ruby explained.

"Ooh, do you think you two have... chemistry?" Yang teased again.

"YYAAAANNNGGG!" Ruby whined. A blush adorning her face.

Yang laughed. It was always easy to tease Ruby, and always funny. Yang downed her coffee, and put her mug in the sink.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. Have fun on your date, Rubes."

With that, Yang left before her sister could try to hit her.

* * *

Weiss woke with a start. Gasping for air, she remembered where she was. She was alone in her too large penthouse apartment. She almost choked on the stale smell of the room. The expensive silk sheets felt rough on Weiss' skin. The dull silence was maddening.

Weiss began to sob. She held her hands to her face, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. She had that dream again. It was the same dream she had most nights. That dream as it is, Weiss would probably say is the best part of her life right now. Now that she was awake, there was no chance she'd be able to go back to sleep and go back to dreaming. For someone as well off as her, Weiss was miserable.

After getting up and washing herself came the hardest part of her day.

Applying her makeup.

She hated this. She could hardly look at herself without thinking of how ugly she was. Many told her otherwise, but that's because she'd cover up the large scar over her left eye. Weiss thought that the scar made her hideous. No one would love her with something so unsightly marking her face. Or at least, that's what her sister always told her. Weiss believed it.

Weiss skipped breakfast. She could just pick up a cup of coffee on her way to work, and that'd be good enough. Walking along the busy streets of Vytal reminded her of her blissful dream. In her dream she's happy. She's really happy. There's a girl there with her, and she's tall and strong, and she reminds Weiss of fire. She kept Weiss warm in her dreams, and she made Weiss happy. Oh how Weiss wished that girl would be real. But Weiss knows that dreams and reality are two separate things.

So focused on her dream, Weiss walked right into someone. Her coffee spilling all over her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't…" They said before stopping themself.

Weiss looked up at the person she walked into. It was a girl with long blonde hair. She had a muscular build. The girl was now staring at her incredulously. Weiss would almost ask what was wrong if her coffee hadn't just stained almost the entire front of her outfit.

"Watch where you're going, you imbecile!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry, I'm Yang." Yang calmly introduced herself.

"I don't care. Because of you, I have to go home and get changed, and won't have time to get another cup of coffee before work-"

"Are you okay." Yang asked.

Weiss hadn't realized it, but she had started tearing up.

"Of course not! You've ruined my morning schedule, which will make the rest of my day hell!" Weiss yelled.

Yang reached in her pocket and pulled out a few lien. Counting it up, she looked back to Weiss.

"I have enough lien on hand for a coffee. If you want I could pick one up for you."

Weiss was stunned. She hadn't expected Yang to offer that. Weiss had been just yelling at her on a public sidewalk. So why was Yang being so nice?

"Alright. Fine. If that's what you want to do then I won't stop you." Weiss said.

"Here, give me your number so that you can pick up the coffee when you're ready." Yang offered.

They exchanged numbers, and Weiss was ready to head back home. Yang however did something that surprised Weiss. Yang hugged her. The hug was surprising enough, but Weiss was more surprised at how warm Yang was. Like the girl in her dreams. It must be a coincidence, Weiss thought. After all, there's no way the girl of her dreams could be real right?

"Why did you hug me?" Weiss asked.

"I just… I felt like you needed a hug." Yang answered. "Anyway, I'll go get your coffee now. See ya soon." Yang said cheerfully.

"... Thanks." Weiss nearly whispered in response after Yang had walked away. Weiss took a moment before heading back to her apartment.

"She can't be it." Weiss tried to convince herself. "She's not tall enough." She tried to reason.

Meanwhile Yang had called Blake.

"Blake I'm telling you. She's the one, I just know it… Well no, I didn't see the scar, but maybe that detail was wrong. Or maybe the scar is somewhere I couldn't see on her… Just trust me on this. I can tell. She's the girl of my dreams."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I got inspired by Todd's AU post about seeing you seeing your soul mate in your dreams. It's a really interesting idea, and I have some more ideas on Yang and Weiss' relationship. I also have some ideas on some Weiss angst I want to do. So I'm probably going to write more for this. This felt like a good place to stop though.)


	2. The Girl of Her Dreams

Yang had a spring in her step as she moved Blake's books over to the table Blake had set up. Blake was busying herself arranging them in a presentable way. Blake scrutinized the books, making sure they were placed just right. Yang's cheerfulness distracted her.

"Hey Blake, what's your soulmate in your dreams like?" Yang sighed.

Blake was centering a small row of books when Yang asked that. She just couldn't tell if they needed to be slightly more to the right, or slightly more to the left. She groaned at Yang's question.

"I know you're happy, Yang, but could you stop being so happy. It's irritating." Blake said, trying to focus.

"Why does this need to be perfect again? It already looks nice." Yang asked.

"I've been advertising my book for weeks now, and they aren't doing well. These book signings are another way for me to advertise them. It needs to be perfect because people aren't going to stop for nice." Blake sighed.

"You know, if things ever get rough, I'm sure I could get you a job at Junior's. They need a new bartender." Yang offered.

"Yang, this is what I want to do. I can't just give up on it." Blake said as she sat in the chair by the table. A couple people passed by Blake's table, not paying it any mind.

Yang patted Blake on the back and rubbed her shoulder.

"People will come. You write great books." Yang comforted Blake, "I'm gonna head out, okay? Need to get ready for work and all that."

Blake nodded, but Yang could tell that Blake was starting to space off.

"Rabbits." Blake said, before Yang could walk away.

Yang made a sound of confusion. She looked at Blake for an explanation, and for a moment she thought she wasn't gonna get one. Blake had spaced off, looking at nothing in particular, but she kept talking.

"I don't see my soulmate in my dreams, but I always see rabbits. I don't know what it means." Blake explained.

"You'll figure it out eventually. You're smart like that." Yang smiled, centering one of Blake's books.

Blake was starting to feel slightly better. Maybe talking about her soulmate is what did it. Maybe that was just the effect Yang had on people.

* * *

Weiss had locked herself away in her office. Which was typical for her day to day routine. She didn't take lunch breaks, so her coworkers seldom saw her. Weiss liked it that way. She'd walk in, get to her office, close the door, work all day, leave once most everyone had left, and start again the next day. She had worked at her father's company since she was out of college, and this had been her routine every day since. She occasionally had to talk to people, but that was never for too long. She could always fake being happy just long enough for those meetings.

There was a knock at the door. The sudden sound made Weiss flinch.

"Come in." She spoke up, not bothering to get out of her chair.

Her secretary opened the door slightly, but didn't enter. Instead she just poked her head through. Weiss' secretary was a timid faunus girl with bunny ears, and her name is Velvet. Often times Weiss thought Velvet felt intimidated by her. Weiss liked that. It meant that Velvet wouldn't bother her unless she deemed it absolutely necessary.

"There's someone here to see you." Velvet spoke softly.

"I have no meetings scheduled for today. Tell them I'm busy." Weiss groaned.

Velvet look at a loss of what to do. Weiss sat upright at this. The answer, "Ms. Schnee is currently unavailable due to a heavy workload. Please come again later" is something Velvet has repeated commonly. Why is Velvet so nervous now?

"It's your sister." Velvet whispered.

Weiss went stiff at the mention of her sister. Winter Schnee. Winter hardly works a day in her life, piggybacking off the family fortune. Instead, Winter spent her time travelling the world. She'd travel to only the most beautiful places, to be around the most beautiful people. So what brought her here now?

"Tell her I'm busy." Weiss said, her voice panicky.

Velvet left Weiss' office to address Winter. Weiss almost felt sorry for Velvet. Anyone having to deal with Winter had a rough time in for them. She strained herself to hear the muffled voices just outside her office. The sound of two people talking back and forth could be heard moments before Winter Schnee barged into the room.

"Weiss. It's been too long." Winter purred.

Weiss shrunk in her chair under her sister's gaze. Winter was beautiful like Weiss wasn't. Weiss always thought that to herself. Even with the makeup to cover her scar, she'd never be pretty like her sister was. Her sister had to prove this point by showing up in a dress like she was heading to a red carpet event.

"Sorry Ms. Schnee. She insisted on seeing you." Velvet spoke, before quickly making her way out.

Weiss sighed as she went back to work, trying to pay as little attention to her sister as she could.

"You're looking well." Weiss said.

"I'm looking gorgeous. I wish I could say the same for you." Winter teased, "Oh look at you. All that makeup can't cover those bags under your eyes."

Winter leaned forward and pinched Weiss' cheek. More specifically, her left cheek, where her scar is. Weiss flinched at the contact, but didn't stop Winter. She's used to Winter's little annoyances by now.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked curtly.

Winter sat down in the chair opposite of Weiss' desk. She crossed her arms, and glared at Weiss.

"Don't be so rude, Weiss. It isn't pretty. I came here to see you actually, and this is how you treat me? This is why you haven't found anyone yet. So I came here to help. We both know you wouldn't be able to find someone to date by yourself." Winter went on and on.

Weiss wanted Winter to leave. She wanted to shout at her. She wanted to not be here right now. She was certain that this was one of the many moments in her life where she'd like to be alone.

Weiss regained her composure before looking back at Winter. She took a deep breath. Winter looked like she was playing a game of chess with Weiss, and she was just waiting for Weiss' next move. Weiss felt like no matter her next move, she'd be falling into a trap. Making sure to not raise her voice at her sister, she knew that'd only cause more problems, she spoke.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting a date on my own." Weiss stated.

Winter laughed in that nasally way Weiss always hated.

"Weiss, I'm not certain if you've noticed, but have you seen yourself. You look like you spend all your time at the office, and you do. People don't find that attractive, dear."

Weiss tried to think of what to say next, but her sister was right. No one would love her the way she is. It's even worse without the makeup, and her scar is on full display. Weiss bowed her head down. Winter was right.

Something caught Weiss' eye. A cup of coffee on her desk from that stranger. Yang. Weiss still had her number. Maybe, just maybe, Yang could help her out of this.

"I'll prove it to you." Weiss said, reaching for her phone.

"What?" Winter said surprised.

Weiss pulled up Yang's number on her phone, hesitating over the call button.

"I met this really nice person this… a little while ago. I'll ask them out. Right here, and right now." Weiss dared to say.

Winter looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't get your hopes up, Weiss. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Winter didn't know it, but her words were cutting. They hurt Weiss, and made her hesitate a moment more before pressing the call button.

* * *

Yang was getting ready for work. She had the day shift today as the bouncer at this club called Junior's. She usually ran the night shift, but after a… small feud with the boss, Junior, she got stuck working in the day time. Yang thinks it's so Junior can pay her less, since the day shift is usually less busy.

All employees had to wear a black suit with a red tie, but Yang didn't know where her red tie was. She dug around through her clothes when she heard a buzzing noise. It was coming from her phone. Yang hadn't saved Weiss' number with a name since she never got Weiss' name. So when she saw the number on her screen, she didn't recognize it. Deciding that she needed to find her tie before she was late, she declined the call.

* * *

"Hello~! Sorry I missed your call, but I'll get back to ya when I can! Promise! Talk to ya later!" Yang's voice sounded over Weiss' phone. "At the tone, please leave your message."

Weiss put her phone on her desk. Winter was looking at her with that same smug look. Winter was right, as always.

"She wasn't there." Weiss said defeated.

"Of course she wasn't. Hey, how about you and I have a makeover day this weekend? For you of course. I don't need a makeover. We'll turn you into something presentable, and might find someone for you just yet." Winter said. "I'm gonna go somewhere that isn't so drab like this place, I'll text you the details later."

Winter then strutted out of Weiss' office. Finally leaving Weiss alone. Just like Weiss had wanted the entire time Winter was there.

Weiss walked over to her office door to find Velvet. Velvet's desk was right by Weiss' office, and she looked timid as ever. With her ears slumped, and her refusal to make eye contact with Weiss. Weiss appreciated that about Velvet. She didn't want to be looked at right now.

"Velvet. Can you make sure no one else barges into my office today, please? I'm going to need my privacy." Weiss asked.

"O-of course, Ms. Schnee." Velvet stuttered out.

Weiss went back into her office, closing the door behind her. Sitting at her desk, Weiss took in the bittersweet feeling of finally being alone. Not a sound could be heard. Weiss closed her eyes, and began to cry. Her dream girl really was just a fantasy. Weiss had forgotten that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Here with chapter 2. I want to try to get these out daily, but if I don't then they'll most certainly be out weekly. Still got some more Weiss angst I'm gonna get into. The Black Velvet in this was sort of an off the hand decision. I'm glad I chose to do that though.)


	3. The Living Nightmare

Unlike most days, Weiss didn't immediately walk home after work. This was especially odd because It's almost midnight. She'd have to be up early tomorrow for work. Weiss didn't immediately go home because she had a problem. She doesn't have any alcohol at her apartment.

Weiss doesn't keep alcohol at her house because she hardly ever drinks. She'd have the occasional sip when she's out, or have a taste at business dinners, but aside from then she wasn't a drinker.

Weiss walked the cold streets of Vytal in search of someplace that'd serve her. Her legs were sore, and she wanted to sit down, but she kept moving. She walked until she found herself in front of a building with a large neon sign. In bright letter's it flashed the word, "Junior's". Weiss really didn't want to walk anymore to get a drink. So this would have to do. A bouncer at the front door, who looked like he just started his shift, put his hand out as Weiss got closer to the door.

"Ma'am, there's limited admittance here. Did you call in advance?" He asked.

"I really need a drink right now, and can write you a check worth a whole month's salary if you let me in."

The bouncer crossed his arms, calling Weiss' bluff. Weiss huffed as she pulled out her checkbook. She had to guess how much his salary was, hourly rates and such. After doing some quick math, she wrote down what she thought would be a month's salary for him. She ripped the tiny piece of paper out of the book, and held it out for him to take. He looked down at it, not quite sure what to do. He timidly took it, and looked it over. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Promptly, he opened the door for Weiss.

"Sorry for the wait, ma'am. Go right on in." He said.

Weiss rushed in, looking around for the bar. The club had a large dancing area in the middle of the room, and all the tables were pushed against the walls. Square sections of the floor were illuminated, mostly on the dance floor. There was a DJ on an elevated panel on the wall opposite of Weiss.

Weiss finally spotted the bar underneath what looked like an elevated VIP section. Weiss made haste to the bar. Having to push her way through the crowd. From outside the large group, it didn't seem like there was that many people, but in the midst of all of them Weiss was squished against several individuals.

Finally making it to the bar, she was quick to get the bartender's attention.

"What can I get ya?" His voice was gruff, kind of like a bear's.

"What's stronger? Whiskey, or Vodka?" Weiss asked, sitting down.

"Having one of those type of nights? I know just what you need." He turned around grabbing one of the bottles off the shelf. After pouring Weiss a drink, he left the bottle by her.

"Knock yourself out." He said. Weiss assumed that was a sympathetic term. She didn't know. She doesn't get out enough.

* * *

Yang's shift ended moment's ago. She was just about to head out when noticed a girl with white hair walk into the club. It was her dream girl. Yang couldn't believe her luck. She knows she has her number saved on her phone, but she couldn't remember which one it was since she never got her dream girl's name. Finding this the opportune chance to talk to her, she made her way over to her.

It took her a moment to make her way through the sea of people. When she did, she saw her sitting at the bar. Illuminated only by the the dim lights from the floor, and the lights that lined the bar. The lights bounced off her, and accentuated her features. She was beautiful.

"Hey! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Yang asked, speaking over the music.

Weiss jolted when she heard Yang. She must've not noticed her. Yang saw the bottle on the bar near Weiss.

"Ooh, did you have a good day? Cause it looks like you're out here to party." Yang asked.

"Exactly the opposite actually. I came here to get drunk and go home." Weiss stated. She downed her drink, and scrunched up her face. Just because she planned on getting drunk, that still doesn't mean that she liked drinking.

Yang's immediately got worried. She furrowed her brow as she sat next to Weiss. The idea that her other half was here to drink her sorrows away made Yang sad. At the same time, it made her angry. She wanted to punch whoever did this to her.

"What happened?" Yang asked. She tried to voice her concern, but she wasn't sure if it was properly spoken considering that she still had to speak over the club music.

"... The stuff of nightmares. Anyway, I'm not here to just drink for today. I'm drinking for what's to come." Weiss said, taking the bottle to pour herself another drink.

"What's going on?"

Weiss swirled the liquid in her cup. She stared at how the water moved. How the light changed the color of her drink, and how the bar looked through the color filter of her beverage. Downing her second drink and scrunching up her face again, Weiss spoke.

"It's not important. I called you earlier today." Weiss stated, trying to steer the conversation away from her current predicament.

Yang was at a loss for words. Something was going on with this girl, but she didn't know what. She wondered why this girl felt like she couldn't say what was bothering her. They're soulmates after all. Soulmates should be able to tell each other anything. By the time Yang had collected her thoughts, Weiss was already downing her third drink.

"Really? What for?"

Weiss waved her hand. She was really starting to feel the effects of those drinks. That bartender really knows what he's doing back there.

"It's not important." Weiss mumbled, pouring herself another drink.

"Well, it seems important. Why don't you tell me what's going on? It might help ya to get it off your chest." Yang suggested.

Weiss turned to Yang and pointed at her. She shook her finger slightly. The alcohol was really getting to her.

"You know what? No. I won't tell you. You just come into my life all perfect like even when you dump coffee all over me and what do you expect? Then when I need you and call you up I end up looking like an idiot. Now you're here and you want me to drudge up how terrible my day was? How terrible my life is? No. I don't care if you're my my my... soulmate. I don't want to be near you." Weiss words were slurred.

Yang was crushed. She could feel her heart breaking. Her soulmate didn't want anything to do with her, and right now Yang couldn't be near her. She had to get out of here before she broke apart. She hated when that happened in public.

"I'm sorry." Yang said quickly before rushing out.

She made it outside, and started running. She ran in no particular direction. She should head home, but she just needed to get far away quickly. Pulling out her phone with shaking hands, she pulled up Blake's number. After a few rings Blake picked up

"Yang? What's the matter it's like… midnight." Blake drowsily said.

"This is terrible, Blake. Something terrible just happened." Yang's voice started to crack.

"What happened?" Blake sounded more awake now.

"I'm… I just got my heart broken, Blake." Yang let out a gasp as a few tears started spilling out her eyes.

Blake let out a sound of understanding.

"Yang, you don't know if that was her. Your soulmate could still be out there. Besides, you didn't even know that girl's name." Blake said sympathetically.

"I just- I- I… We're supposed to be happy together Blake. I thought meeting my soulmate would be better than this. We'd meet and be overjoyed that we've finally found each other." Yang explained. Holding in her sobs was getting harder and harder.

"Well think of it like this Yang. What would've happened next? Would you two just immediately get married? Even if you're soulmates, you have to get to know each other first." Blake said.

Yang sat down on the sidewalk, and leaned back against a wall.

"You're right." Yang mumbled.

They both didn't speak. Yang didn't have anything else to say, and Blake didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I think I still have some ice cream in the freezer. It's yours if you want to come over." Blake offered.

Yang took in a ragged breath as she got back up. Starting to walk towards Blake's house, Yang wiped the tears away.

"Is it also alright if I cry on you a little bit?" Yang asked.

"Whatever you need." Blake said in a maternal tone.

Yang thought about her soulmate, and of how she didn't really know her. She doesn't know her, but it still hurts. There was no one else out as Yang walked to Blake's apartment. For once in Yang's life, she felt really alone. Yang didn't know that her soulmate felt that way almost all the time. Yang was alone. While Blake helped Yang as best she could that night, Yang still felt alone. She felt alone and terrible.

Yang didn't get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So here's chapter 3. I stayed up until four in the morning to get this finished. I am so happy that I have. I'm also happy about the characters I have in this fic at the moment. Like every character that's in this fic serves a purpose. I might add some more characters in later, but for right now this fic is set on the characters in it.)


End file.
